<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New scars by Dunloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915976">New scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth'>Dunloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>60 minutes to gift, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Team Seven, Mentioned Uzumaki Naruto, Post-War, Tenzō’s cabin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:32:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth War is over, Tenzou is back in Konoha and he has to rest and heal. Kakashi and Team Seven are helping (or not?).</p><p>Written for Tenzou's Cabin Discord server event Found Family 60-minutes-to-gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Found Family 60-minutes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts">hkandi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for hkandi, I hope you like it even if it's short! 🎁🌷💝<br/>It's my first KakaTenzou fic too, I hope it's the first of many more to come.<br/>Theme: Found Family<br/>Key words: Breakfast, Interesting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning <span class="pwa-mark decorator">sun light</span> bathed Tenzou’s bedroom. It was later than usual for him to be sleeping, but he was still recovering after the war. Tsunade’s words had been clear: <em>“I mean it, Cat. You’ll rest, or you’re out of the Hokage guard when you’re back to work.”</em> He better not contradict her on this.</p><p>Tenzou stirred and stretched like a cat—the ANBU codename he’d owned for half his life was not so inaccurate after all. He stopped at the point his healing wounds <span class="pwa-mark decorator">started to complain</span>.</p><p>The person wrapped against his back stirred too. It wasn’t so unusual for Kakashi to sleep in late. “Morning,” his deep sleepy voice rumbled against Tenzou’s back. He held Tenzou a bit tighter, not making the slightest attempt to let him go.</p><p>“Good morning,” Tenzou replied, turning in Kakashi’s embrace to rest on his back.</p><p>He should get up and get breakfast started. But it was oh so warm and cozy here now. He <span class="pwa-mark decorator">decided to stay</span> a bit longer and enjoy the moment.</p><p>“How are you feeling this morning?” </p><p>“Better than I’ve been in some time.” Tenzou kissed Kakashi’s head <span class="pwa-mark decorator">top</span>, which was what he could reach without moving too much—he didn’t want to move right now.</p><p>Kakashi grunted softly. “Good, I’m glad last night didn’t make you feel worse. I don’t want Tsunade to kill me after I got you back.”</p><p>Tenzou laughed. “Neither do I.”</p><p>Kakashi moved at last, yawning and stretching. His right arm bumped into the pile of books on Tenzou’s nightstand, making one of them fall to the floor.</p><p>“Oops.” He stretched and picked the book up to its place. It was a nice hard-cover on interior house design. “Extending your library lately, I see?”</p><p>Tenzou smiled. “The kids bought them for me. Naruto, Sakura and Sai were here visiting a couple days ago.”</p><p>“You’d better get used to having them around at your home. They’ve decided you’re part of their family now.”</p><p>“I wonder where they found out I was interested in Architecture,” Tenzou said, with a softer smile, looking at Kakashi intently. He pictured Naruto’s signed dedication in the fist page of his book: </p><p>
  <em>“Yamato-taichou, I hope you get well soon and you like this book. Kakashi-sensei said you found these things interesting so I hope you’ll enjoy this book and heal faster!”</em>
</p><p>Tenzou could almost see Naruto’s scrunched face trying to imagine how anyone could find architecture <em>interesting</em>, but following Kakashi’s advice half-heartedly—knowing Kakashi’s <span class="pwa-mark decorator">trollish</span> ways, but trusting him <span class="pwa-mark decorator">when it came to</span> Yamato-<span class="pwa-mark decorator">taichou</span> because Naruto knew his old sensei cared for his replacement one.</p><p>Sakura’s and Sai’s dedications were less clumsy, but they also warmed Tenzou’s heart. Those kids were really great.</p><p>“It feels good being included in someone else’s definition of family. Even if it’s a fake one.”</p><p>Kakashi turned around <span class="pwa-mark decorator">to fully face</span> him. “There are things stronger than blood. You should know by now.” He erased the gravity of his words by kissing Tenzou with dedication. Tenzou returned the kiss, delighted, ignoring the light discomfort of morning breath. Their kiss heated<span class="pwa-mark decorator"> up</span>, their hands <span class="pwa-mark decorator">started to play</span> along with the heat building up.</p><p>“So, apart from architecture, what else do you find interesting, uh? I hope I get into that category,” Kakashi teased.</p><p>Tenzou loved having Kakashi’s attention like this, loved the rare moments when Kakashi went out of his self-contained mood.</p><p>“Mm, let me think.” Tenzou’s smile got slanted. He raised a hand and ghosted his fingers over Kakashi’s naked face, over his beautiful lazy, playful smile. He stopped to caress Kakashi’s little black spot under his mouth. “This. I’m interested in this beauty spot.”</p><p>Kakashi tilted his head to kiss Tenzou’s fingers. “It’s a mole, <span class="pwa-mark decorator">kohai</span>—but I like it when you flatter me.”</p><p>“Oh, but I’m interested in more things. Let me check, now that there’s some sunlight.” Tenzou pushed back the sheets and moved his hands over Kakashi’s neck and collarbone, over Kakashi’s chest, carefully opening Kakashi’s yukata to enjoy a better view.</p><p>His smile faltered a bit. “Oh, Kakashi. <span class="pwa-mark decorator">These ones</span> are new.” His hands touched around the big cross shaped scars that looked still a bit raw, too recent to <span class="pwa-mark decorator">be completely healed</span>, even with the advanced med-nin skills. “Was it Obito?” </p><p>Tenzou regretted his words instantly when he saw Kakashi’s expression close up. “Yes,” Kakashi replied, plainly.</p><p>The mood had gone sour. Kakashi looked up at <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Tenzou,</span> and surprised him by speaking what was on his mind. “Tenzou, I know I’ve never told you all about my story with Obito. I will, some day. But not now. Not yet.” </p><p>Tenzou leaned in and kissed Kakashi. “It’s okay,” he said.</p><p>Kakashi looked at him for a long time. “I hope <span class="pwa-mark decorator">some day</span> you’ll tell me too about the time you were away, if you feel like it. I thought I’d lost you.”</p><p>It wasn’t yet that time for Tenzou, either. It still hurt too much, the hopelessness, the feeling of abandonment, of not mattering to anyone anymore. Tenzou could only nod as a reply, his throat suddenly tight.</p><p>Kakashi broke the gloomy moment by running a hand through Tenzou’s bed hair, trying to tame it a little. The caring gesture brought Tenzou back from the dark place he had fallen in. Kakashi spoke, his voice soft, “I’m here, and so are you. We both have new scars.”</p><p>Kakashi pushed Tenzou back onto the bed, carefully, and kissed him again. Tenzou kissed him back, holding onto him like he was drowning and Kakashi was taking him back to the shore. </p><p>“We’ll heal, together. I’m not letting you go anywhere again.”</p><p>They skipped breakfast that morning, but they didn’t care a bit.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>